inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon
Archived There i archived it already ^_^ --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Whats up?! Sure you can, ^_^ one more trivia (i've been using the mobile for the past few following days for editing :P, though right now im using a computer) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Im gonna start filling up quotes on Inazuma Eleven GO characters ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) haha thanks! i learned the new sig from another user in the pkmn wiki, anyways im having a feeling that there might be a relationship between Shindou and Tsurugi (i think they're BROTHERS) O_O I wanna have the sub of ep 2 badly now O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Of course not! ^_^ Who wouldnt start to fave a character with that kind of "dramatic happenings" ^_^ Hey you understand japenese a little right? Do you know what Tsurugi was saying to shindou in ep 2? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Where he patted Shindou on his shoulder and tsurugi has kinda that sinister face? It was mostly in the first part of Episode 2. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh its okay ^_^ I thought it was some dramatic stuff..... :( awww.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that :P then my other predictions would have been correct which wasnt :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD CANT WAIT!!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, there WAS?! O_O yikes O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You mean the photo with Hiroto and fubuki with their ice creams? O_O well then yes, i think they liked that photo all to much.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Shindou I gotta say....... Shindou is my number one favorite character now O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Customizing Badges Admins can add designs to badges, just click customize badges and you can replace some of the default photos. I added some ^_^ though it's still incomplete. You can add some of it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 06:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hahaha, yep XD and the fideo one too :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) haha and a tsunami one too! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh....I play the flute. Other than that there isn't that much... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... wow O_O your a violin player? Wow O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) WAIT! Is it true that shindou's hissatsu is called Avatar? Because it looks to me like a vandalism O_O check episode 2 of this wikia's page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh i guess it was fixed. O_O hey im online on FB let's chat there. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) OMG! GO! GO! GO! Remember the trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO game? This one? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic122cGoRKk 1. check it out again and LOOK CLOSELY AT ENDOU....... you can see a little bit of his eyes O_O and i think i saw a BIT OF PORTION OF HIS HEADBAND BADLY. O_O 2. See the one holding the cat? See what his suit is? THAT's THE PRINCIPAL O_O Also did you watch episode 3? It's hilarious how Kurumada Gouichi was about to punch someone. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 07:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC)H Haha Xd Shindou fan's...unite!!! XD Haha, anyways i left you a message on the Pokemon wiki, check out Black O___O i gotta say his hair is so.................messy..... XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD Shindou!!! Yeah and Fuyukai is evil too O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that teacher is EVIL.... hey, i wonder what Shindou's dramatic story is? I wanna want SUBS now!!!! O________O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Huh?! I don't think so, remember his flashback? Matsukaze was hugged by his REAL mom after he was saved, and that's not Aki at ALL. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know.....................maybe............GOUENJI?!......Just joking :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Scary organ music starts to play.....then....IT WAS A MAJOR PLOT TWIST XD Just joking though seriously why would he became a bad guy O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 10:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow...hmm...i wonder how Gouenji would be if brainwashed.....that would be cool.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 10:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 10:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: hiya! Well the code is kinda like how HTML codes work. Hey did you watch episode 4? It's official....that prinicipal is really....EVIL..... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:HAHA Okay.... LOL Hahaha XD Hey i forgot to mention.... i just watched fairy tail up to oracion arc!!! OMG>>>> JELLAL is so nice >_< DAAHHH!!! WHY DID HE GET ARRESTED!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 13:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MYSTOGAN! I heard from my friend the whole stor of the edolas arc, i just haven't watched it yet :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 14:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:HAHAHA (TWO TIMES XD) Hehe, it's okay :) I'm cleaning up categories and seriously....why is there an Inazuma Caravan category?! After this im going to the FF and FFI participants categories O_O So have ate chocolate again to be hyper? XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, don't forget to leave a note to Garchopex. Anyways hmmm....what did you eat anyways? Hershey's chocolate? Or just plain yummy chocolate? (I haven't ate a chocolate yet today and now im craving one O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Waaah!!! I need chocolate!!!! (Though that would worsen my coughs O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD NO!!! Chocolate is good for the health XD (except when you have colds O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Ice Cream!!!! I LOVE ICE CREAM XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Saying HAHAHA is good for the health XD (seriously there's a saying where 'Laughter is the best medicine") :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHA XD Be careful when laughing you might break your laugh box XD (that's from the spongebob series and it's so funny to see squidward's laughbox destoryed XD though it isn't true that there's a laugh box though O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I hope im online tommorow!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH IT! WAAH!!!! Oh yeah checked out the likes on the inazuma eleven GO characters, Tsurugi Kyousuke has 100+ likes O_O more than Matsukaze and shindou and Kirino combined! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re checked it and Kidou only has 10 and hiroto at 23 O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well im impressed :) fubuki has 60 likes :) Goeunji with 30 likes and endou with 42 likes, it means fubuki wins the match! XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea O_____O though i wish i knew O_______O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hmm...yeah..he's kinda err.....gooder? XD I just hope he's nicer!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) NOOO!!!! FIDEO IS TOO HOT TO BECOME A PIZZA MAN!!! >>___<< waaahh!!! LOL XD hey im using too much space in your userpage O_O how about we just chat on FB? I'm online already. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) SLow Internet Hi, im online again :p Though im on slow internet :P Gahhh... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i like his hair :) And yeah Kogure XD Can't believe that he has been transformed completely XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually Kidou's googles looks like green O_O Also gaahhh......need to watch....can't watch because of slow interenet....want to see preview of Episode 7.....GAAAHHH..... >_< I wanna see Endou!!!!! (Especially Fubuki!) And Maybe Hiroto's job is a hacker?! Xd [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL Xd I was just joking of course about hiroto XD Though is it me but le'ts test my theory XD Kidou and Kogure look like financial people and Kabeyama is their bodyguard...What if they are the bad guys?! LOL XD So many things theories popping up when the photo was shown XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he's actually hired by Kidou o.O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL maybe he was actually smart? Or he was just kicked out of kung fu XD also maybe he was desperate for a job so he asked Kidou? XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD yes it did!!! :) Fubuki fan!!!! :) I wanna change my signature to Fubuki Fan but that would mean i'm unrecogniazble as AdventureWriter28 o.O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Can't help liking Fubuki >_< Anyways got to go :P Bye :) p.s. Kazemaru looks like Edgar more now o.O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 13:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:What is up?! Gahhh..Wish i could watch it >_< I'd probably watch it on saturday or sunday.Anyways got to go, gotta review bye! :) P.S I LOVE FUBUKI!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm currently active :) (Up till 6 pm) Anyways, i think i ate too many chocolate because im hyperactive right now O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC)